Frozen Fire-Chapter 6
Frozen Fire-Chapter 6 I stood on a balcony of the hotel I was staying in and looking at the fading night sky. The horizon was painted with the colour of light yellowish-orange. City sky-line of San Franscisco in was in front of me. Demigods are meant to stay away from San Francisco because of Mount Othrys being there, I didn't, mainly because that was where my grandmother and sister stayed, to me it wasn't a dangerous place, it was home. Despite not sleeping the entire night, I didn't feel tired but not energetic either. I turned around and saw Dellilah sleeping on the only bed in the room. She looked cute when she slept, her curly blonde hair covering the left side of her face and her rosy cheeks, plus she was wearing pokemon Pikachu PJs(how cute is that?) I sat beside her sleeping body. There was a reason, why I didn't sleep on the same bed as Dellilah, one was that her mom, Athena, would kill me. The other was that Dellilah is what my Grandmother would call a "Naughty Sleeper." When she slept, she kicked and punched, the poor soul that did sleep beside her would probably have busted gut or a black eye when they woke up. I shook her gently. "Hey wake up." She groaned, I shook her again. "Hey wake up." "What is it, Archie?" She said with her eyes half open. "Come on I'm gonna show you something." Then I gave a piggy-back ride. She was stilll groggy and didn't notice it though. "Where are we goin- AH!" She said as I jumped out the balcony. The was only on the second level, so it didn't hurt when I landed, (okay maybe a little) I began to run to our destination. When we did reach it, Dellilah immediately got off my back then started her usual nagging fit. "Are you crazy? God your so rash sometimes! We could've gotten hurt or-" And I basically "turn off" my ears after that. I looked at my watch, we got here just in time. 10 more seconds. Our destination was a high cliff that over-looked the entire city. I knew this place well, I've been here several times it was my 'secret spot'. '' "-but noooo, you had to just jump off the bloody balcony. There's something called a door you know. Its a magical tool that you use to walk through walls. But since you have the IQ of a mosquito you wouldn't know what it is-" The 10 seconds was up. "Dellilah look." "Don't change the subject Archie, I am not done-" "Dellilah" I paused to make sure I had her attention then continued. "Look." I pointed towards the horizon. She looked in the direction of where I was pointing and gasped. The sight was amazing. The morning winter fog had yet to fade, the fog was at the same level as the cliff. The tall building pierced through the fog, partially appearing from under it. It looked like a whole new world, like you could just step off the cliff and walk on top the fog to the buildings. "Oh my god." She covered her mouth with her hands, for once Dellilah was at a loss of words. I put my arms around her neck and whispered in her ear. "Happy Birthday Dellilah Wilkins." ---- Then I woke up. I felt a stabbing pain my chest. That always happened when I had memories of Dellilah, I envied her strength, she never gave up nor quit when things got tough. She pressed forward looking at the future never the past. I also never understood why, out of all people, she liked me. I wasn't the strongest or tallest or the most handsome. Yet she acted like I was all of those things. I was just a freak that didn't have any formal education whose only natural skill was to kill things. "I will never understand girls." I said as I laid back on my bed. Then I realised that Dellilah was in love with the 'fake' Achilles Scotts, she died before finding out who I really was. I cursed and started spazing out then stopped. I was in a rented apartment in Brooklyn. It was basically home now for me. I was bare-chested and wearing jeans. There was a towel beside me. My guess was that I was too exhausted to wear a shirt last night and immediately fell asleep after taking a bath. I got off my bed and went to the balcony. Standing there reminded me of my dream and the pain in my chest came back. "You should really see a doctor that might be heart-burn." I nearly jumped out of my skin. Standing beside me was a young beautiful women with pale skin and wearing a colourful dress and had colourful eyes, but they were washed out. Like how a coloured piece of clothing would lose it's brightness after it's been washed to many time. Despite that, I recognised her, Persephone. "Okay. I don't care whether your immortal or all powerful, but you gods have to ''stop appearing suddenly beside someone. You'll give someone a heart attack for Olympus's sake! Now what do you want?" I snapped. The goddess smiled. "Today I ask nothing from you, Instead I am just a messager." She waved her hand. A portal appeared beside her. "I don't have a choice do I?" I walk through the portal, followed by Persephone. I was awe-struck by what I saw when I came out of it. Fields of green, laughter and happiness. "Welcome to Elysium, Christopher." Persephone said. Frozen Fire Main Page <-----Previous Chapter [[Frozen_Fire-Chapter_7|Next Chapter--->]] Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it.-Archie 08:36, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page